


Letting You In

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Crying, Dreaming, M/M, Modern Era, Reality, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, locked in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is back and he wants to see Merlin. Merlin thinks Arthur is just another dream and he's locked himself in his bathroom. - Just a short one-shot based on one tumblr post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting You In

It has been too long.

Too long without his King, his best friend, his _love_.

He couldn't take it anymore. It's been over 1000 years and look, he's still here, walking among people who don't even know that his King, the Once and Future King - Arthur - has ever existed. They turned his life into a fairytale for children and the rest is just a legend.

Maybe he's finally gone crazy. Maybe this, all around him is just some sort of a dream and he's actually lying in the woods, almost dead. But he knew that wasn't true. He's had many, many theories about what was happening to him. Was he really still alive? Was it all just a trick? Was his magic fading and was his body dying?

The years took its toll on him and sometimes, in his dreams – _or was it reality?_ \- he thought that Arthur was back. That he had returned to him and that he was happy. He always woke up though and almost killed himself with grief when he realized that the reality was different.

The reality was... still _the same_.

He tried to kill himself. Several times. But he always came back to life and it didn't change anything. He was still alone, without his other half.

And that's why sometimes he wished that his dreams were real. Dreams in which he was with Arthur, right by his side, as he always was.

And that's the reason why is he hiding right now. He's sitting in a corner of the room, locked in his bathroom, shaking slightly. Because the voice wasn't real. It just couldn't be.

"Hello," and there it was - that voice again. "Merlin!" It sounded like him. It always did, in his dreams. But he didn't want to dream now, he just wanted it all to stop.

"Merlin, you giant girl, let me in!" Arthur's voice spoke again and knocked forcefully on the locked door.

A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek as he put his knees under his chin and closed his eyes. "Please stop..." he whispered and grimaced when Arthur's fist connected with the door again. As if it hurt him instead of the piece of wood.

"Merlin, it's me, now open the door," Arthur's voice said, it sounded a bit angry.

"Not real, not real, not real, it's all just a dream, not _real_..." Merlin repeated, his voice barely audible.

Suddenly he heard a sigh. "Merlin," Arthur's voice spoke, this time gently, defeated, "I swear on your stupid red neckerchief, If I had known that you wouldn't even want me back, I wouldn't have come here, but it's not like I could have done anything about it."

Merlin raised his head and listened.

"I have no idea what is happening here, okay? But I do know that... that I've missed you... a lot." The voice said. "God I hope I'll never have to say that again." Arthur laughed a bit.

_Arthur_

Merlin's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the door, slowly standing up. Maybe it wasn't a dream this time. It all seemed so impossible, but Arthur's _laughter_... - that was what slowly vanished from his dreams. Because after all those years, as much as he wanted to, he forgot. The sound of Arthur's laughter faded into the darkness of his mind and even when he tried to remember, he just couldn't.

But there it was. The laughter. Arthur's laughter, right behind that door.

He softly touched the handle and whispered, "Ar-Arthur?"

"Yes, yes! Merlin, it's me!" Merlin could hear the smile in Arthur's voice. He slowly unlocked the door and opened. As soon as he did that, he saw two beautiful blue eyes - the colour of ocean and sky, just like he remembered - and a head full of golden hair and a smile. God how he missed that smile.

He didn't even have time to blink and he found himself in a strong hug. One Arthur's arm wrapped around his waist, the other held the back of his head, petting his black hair. Merlin didn't even hesitate and immediately hugged Arthur back, even more strongly than Arthur himself.

Tears of happiness ran down his cheeks as a silent sob that he couldn't stop escaped him. He didn't care though and soon he was sobbing into Arthur's shoulder, his whole body shaking.

After a while Arthur pulled away slightly, just so he could look into Merlin's wet eyes. He looked at his pale lips and slowly leaned in, kissing his servant softly. When he was sure that the message he was trying to tell Merlin through the kiss was delivered, he smiled and pressed his forehead against Merlin's, closing his eyes.

Yes. This was definitely Arthur. _His_ Arthur.

Finally his dreams became the reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
